


Survivor

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hurt/Comfort. A Swan Queen moment in the aftermath of Regina's kidnapping and torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Smidgen of Swan Queen because obviously, but M for mention of previous noncon. Dark. Drabble because I couldn't quite get myself into the head of Regina as a sexual assault survivor and where it goes from here, but I hope someone else takes it up and goes full SQ H/C.

It’ll be months before Regina sleeps through the night. She’s oddly grateful that on their Neverland adventure sleep is caught on the fly and she rarely gets deep enough to dream—to wake with her body arching in the memory of electrical agony.

But she can’t keep it at bay forever. The night Pan brings the map, drawn first by other, nearer sobs than the Lost Boys, Emma kneels and pulls the older woman into her arms, surprising them both. The comfort pushes the confession out from between Regina’s teeth before she can stop it.

"He didn't just electrocute me."


End file.
